


Too high a price

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, at least one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty seconds of Conrad’s thoughts. (Episode 40 min 8:15 to 8:45) Conrad hears some words from the prisoners…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too high a price

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)**slytherisa**
> 
> Episode 40
> 
> Murata : " If both the Maou and the box are taken to Dai Shimaron, Dai Shimaron’s king Belal will be most likely very pleased. "
> 
> Yosak : " I’m sure he’ll get any reward he wants."

Those words pierced my heart. I hate my job, but it has to be done. For Yuuri, for the country, for Shinou. 

 

A reward… No. I won’t get any reward. I have to play traitor to both sides, it might be best if I disappeared once the mission accomplished. I have taken the border route, some time later they should be able to escape. One box has already been found. Only one more and I can send them back to Shin Makoku, one more.

 

Yuuri, forgive me. Once you know I did it for you, please forgive me, whether I’ll be dead or in exile. You don’t need my protection, do you ? 

 

My head feels heavy. What remains of my heart too.

 

Any reward I want. Any… 

 

I actually thought it for a second. Maybe I can’t be forgiven, maybe it would be best if I wasn’t. What kind of man, what kind of servant am I, that would think such low thoughts ? I close my eyes to chase the tempting images from my head. Then I remember Yuuri’s eyes, looking at me that way again, disapproving, betrayed. I did betray you, in act to serve you… but now I have betrayed you in full. If only for a second, my heart betrayed you too. 

 

Beside… any reward… I couldn’t ask Belal. This would be too high a price to ask of him. There would be no chance on Earth he’d agree. The Maou in your bed ? He’d laugh. Sorry, Yuuri… I really betrayed you. 

 

A commotion, what ? 

 

" What is it ? " I yell.

 

It’s Yosak.


End file.
